Hawk
Hawk would not be surprised if this was forever a WIP. He also is wondering why he's typing in the third person. More stuff will be added because as Hawk said, this is a WIP. So who is Hawk? Hawk is a forumer on the WOFMB, and is mostly active there. He typically just participates in RPs and FWRPs that interest him. He's also not entirely sure about how to do a wiki page about himself. Hawk sort of just exists now that the forums have gone read only, he can sometimes be found on this wiki's chat and will be trying to do a weekly check in on HomeBase, just to keep in touch with the ones still on there. He doesn't know what to really do with his life at this current moment. More about Hawk. Hawk joined the Forums on May 31, 2017, and started up with a Jade mountain role play, a roleplay that never took off. Looking back, Hawk's glad it never took off, back then he was a pretty bad role player and would've been terrible at managing one. Until the summer came Hawk stayed on the forums, and partook in an amazing Rainwing Arena roleplay by Enchanted. He also created another Roleplay that died. When summer came he left the Forums until school started up again, when he came back the Rainwing Arena Roleplay was fully dead. Hawk tried to create another roleplay, one which also failed. Hawk was introduced to the world of FWRP's by an My Hero Academia one, that Enchanted created. He mainly joined it because Enchanted created it and Hawk kind of idolized her at that time, also unfortunately the FWRP never took off, but it introduced Hawk to MHA so that was nice. He also joined ML, which helped him develop a lot as a Forumer, as he role played I became better and better, his characters became more fleshed out and they were more realistic. ML really created a lot of Hawk's OCs, Fen, Marion, Magnus, Alder sort of. ML really changed his life, and Hawk wants to thank all the people who helped in creating and shaping its world. Along the way Hawk tried to create several RPs, all of which failed. And then, in the summer he left, again. He felt so bad when he came back, especially when I learned that ML was dying. And when it eventually did die, he felt sort of empty. Then CC came, and Hawk loved it. Thank you so much to Rune for creating it, it saved him from probably leaving the Forums forever. It brought to life even more characters than ML did. While CC was great, it didn't have the superhero vibe that ML had. And so in a thread Hawk decided, it was time to reboot ML. He summoned Necro, who in turn summoned Ghost. And later Necro summoned Hawk, Ghost, and Cleaver into a planning thread. In the end ML died again, it just couldn't keep the audience. While this made Hawk sad yet again, he also strangely felt better. It's hard to explain. Along the way Hawk created EH, which soared, and then fell. It was quite a successful superhero FWRP, but it didn't work out, Hawk basically abandoned actually participating in it. And a while after that, the forums ended. And here we are now, in the aftermath. Category:Active Category:WoFMBers Category:Writers/Authors Category:Artists